Conner's Lie
by Kctimes2
Summary: Songfic: "Lie About Us". Conner has a girlfriend, but he's secretly in love with someone else. What is he going to do?


**A/N: **_This is based on the song by Avant ft. Nicole Scherzinger "Lie About Us. It's a Songfic One-shot. This fic is AU._

**Conner's Lie**

Conner McKnight was the most popular senior at Reefside High School. He was charismatic, handsome, funny, charming, idiotic, but it just added more to his unique demeanor. On top of that, he scored the most popular girl in high school. Krista was the varsity cheer squad's captain. She had a dangerous combination of dark hair and striking bluish/greenish eyes. Her attitude was charming, and she was also selfless. Despite being a cheerleader, she was far from a stereotypical one. Her passion? Saving the environment of course, and with the help of Conner, were able to salvage a couple of trees around the city of Reefside. Sounds like the perfect couple right? Honestly, they were; they had been dating for almost a year. Everyone who attended Reefside High School saw them together and wanted what they had. However, Conner had been harboring a secret since they started dating.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Summer of 2004_

_Conner was at the Reefside Mall looking for a present for his new girlfriend, Krista. He had just asked her out a week ago. What great way to Christen a new relationship by buying her a cd, right?. He was in a record store, and he wasn't looking where he was going. He accidentally bumped into someone. _

_The impact made them both fall on the ground. They tried to get up at the same time, but they ended up bumping heads. "Ow! You have a hard head." The girl said. _

_He got up and held out his hand for her. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_She smiled at him. She gasped. It was Conner McKnight, the most popular guy in school. Not to mention he was really good looking. "Not, a problem. I'm a real klutz anyway." He laughed at her. "I'm Kira." She held out her hand to him._

"_I know who you are." Kira quirked a brow at him. "I've seen you perform at Hayley's Cyberspace. You sing really good…. Um great, err, well by the way." Conner was nervous. He had seen Kira before. There was something about her when she sang. It captivated him, and he felt drawn to her. Not to mention her looks, she had long, dirty blonde hair with waves to it. Her brown doe eyes were intoxicating, and her lips were amazing. He noticed them every time she sang. _

_She blushed. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She had to play it off she didn't know him. He always had girls after him, and she didn't want to be a groupie._

"_I'm Conner, captain of the soccer team." He smiled at her. "You go to Reefside High, right?" He also needed to play it off he didn't know her._

_She nodded. "So what are you doing here?" She felt kind of stupid. Obviously he was looking for a cd. _

"_I'm looking for a cd for my… my… sister." Conner lied. 'Why did I lie to her? I don't even have a sister.' He thought. _

"_Oh? That's nice of you. What kind of music does she listen to?" Kira looked around the rock section. She liked old school, but she also like a little bit of metal, o and alternative was definitely great as well. Whatever she could jam to really._

"_Um, pop music. The trendy stuff." He'd been in Krista's car to know. "She likes Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Backstreet Boys, 'Nsync. Dumb stuff like that."_

"_Trendy? Ugh." He laughed at her response. "What? Like I need to hear someone sing 'hit me baby one more time' or 'I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come and let me out'"_

_He was still laughing. "Well it's what she likes. She's really preppy you know? What do you like to listen to?"_

"_I like Linkin Park, Korn, Evanescence, Cheap Trick, and the Beatles" Kira looked at him with wide eyes. 'He's definitely cute.' She thought._

"_Really? I like Linkin Park and Korn too. And old Cheap Trick they're classic. Wow not a lot of girls know about that band." Conner was definitely impressed by her._

_She laughed. He looked at her. "Hey, not a lot of jocks listen to Cheap Trick. Usually they listen to rap or pop or some stuff like that." _

"_Jock? O you did not just call me a jock." Conner mock scolded._

_She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever." She looked at her watch. "O shoot, I gotta get home. It was nice taking to you."_

_Conner watched as Kira was about to leave. "Kira!" She stopped, he walked up to her. "Can I have your number?" _

_They exchanged numbers._

_**Baby I know when we started out there were things you didn't know, but babygirl we got a lotta things we need to discuss I know I'm asking for a lot, but just trust**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

That's when it started. Conner and Kira would stay on the phone for hours at a time. During those phone calls, they found out so much about each other. They came from two different worlds. Conner was on the highest totem pole as far as popularity went in high school, while Kira was beneath him- way beneath him. He definitely had the dumb jock thing down, but Kira knew there was an intellectual side to him. To Conner, Kira's hard outer shell wasn't who she really was, well at least not all the time. There was a softness to her. Before school started, Conner came clean. He had a girlfriend, and Kira was hurt of course. She had fallen for the "jock," and he had definitely fallen for his "punk princess". However, they both made a decision to not date because who their social status. Conner continued dating Krista, and Kira was free to date who she wanted. When school started, Kira had to witness them together. It was hard for her. but Conner still wanted to be with Kira, so he did what he could. He started meeting with Kira secretly. Before school, after her performances, on the weekend, he just needed to see her. It was turning into far more attraction for him, he was developing genuine feelings for her.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was late, Kira got done performing at the café a couple hours ago. She walked to the classic 1969 Red Mustang. Conner's mustang. She got in on the passenger's side. Before either of them could talk, they started to make out. _

"_I've. . . Missed. . . You." Conner breathed between the kisses. _

"_Me too. Jock.' Kira and Conner made out feverishly._

"_You were amazing tonight." He kept kissing her neck. "I love your voice"_

"_I saw you with Krista." Kira breathed heavily in his ear then kissed his neck. "You don't seem happy with her."_

"_Well, I'm not. Well I don't like the way Trent was looking at you."_

_Kira rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?" She pushed him off her._

_Conner shook his head. "Kira, I don't like the way he looks at you."_

"_Conner, you don't have any say in that! Who is the one in a relationship here?" Conner got quiet. "Exactly, you know it gets old sneaking around." Conner and Kira have been secretly meeting up for the past four months. _

"_We agreed to not date because of who we hung out with, remember? __**I can't wait until it's officially us**__, but right now it just has to be this way."_

"_Conner, I want to be with you. It hurts too much seeing you two together."_

"_Kira, I am falling IN love with you. I'll do it then." He kissed her again._

_**you say that things gettin old sneakin'  
>Round creepin' and love on the low but babygirl i can't wait till' it's officially us, i can't wait to let them know about us.<strong>_

_**(End Flashback)**_

After that night, Kira waited for him to break things off with Krista. During Christmas break, Kira watched Conner and Krista kiss under the mistletoe at the café. She was really ready to call it quits with Conner. He convinced her to say with him though.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Conner and Kira were at Reefside Park. They had been arguing about Krista. _

"_When, Conner!" Kira had tears in her eyes. _

"_**Eventually I will but i just gotta take it slow don't wanna break her heart, although I gotta let her go**_" 

"_I can't wait forever."_

_He kissed her. "You won't have to."_

_**So please don't say you wanna give up.  
>How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love,<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>When we no longer have to lie about us.<br>When I'm with her all I want is your touch,  
>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up,<br>And i know I say it often but I can't wait  
>Till' we no longer have to lie about us.<strong>_

_**(End Flashback)**_

The situation wasn't fair to either Conner or Kira. Conner was with someone he wasn't IN love with. Kira had to constantly watch the 'Perfect Couple' at school. It was like her feelings didn't matter. Kira seriously wanted to say to the hell with Conner, but he didn't want that. Things became sexual between the two of them.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kira was in her bedroom, she heard a knock on her window. She furrowed her brows. Conner climbed up her house. She quickly let him in. _

"_What are hell are you doing?" She hissed. "You must be a dumb jock."_

_He smiled. "I'm your dumb jock Babe."_

"_What did I tell you about calling me Babe?" She blushed._

"_By the blush on your face, a lot." Conner kissed Kira. Things were getting hot and heavy. He wanted this with her. She gave him a look. "__**Don't mistake the love we make for just lust, You are my soul, mind, body, spirit all that I know.**_" _Kira and Conner made love that night. It was the most wonderful thing that happened to the both of them. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Conner couldn't wait until it was officially going to be him and Kira. He was ready to break up with Krista, but it wasn't so. Krista's grandfather passed away. She was heartbroken, and she was so close to him. Krista found comfort in Conner. Conner didn't want to be an asshole and break up with her while she dealt with her grandfather's death. So he didn't, and Kira was pissed they didn't break up.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kira and Conner met up before school. She saw him walk up to her, and she knew he didn't do it. _

"_I can't believe you!" Kira snapped. She walked off. _

"_Kira! Wait! Listen!" Conner ran after her. "Kira, how I could I tell her I was falling in love with you, when she was dealing with her Grandfather's death?"_

"_**First I thought that I could take you boy but I don't know, you told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago.**_"

"_**Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow don't wanna break her heart although, I gotta let her go**_" _Conner looked at Kira. He was pleading with her._

"_Conner, I can't do this anymore." She had tears in her eyes and walked off. _

_He watched, as the best thing he's probably ever had in his life walked away. __**  
><strong>_

_**So please don't say you wanna give up  
>How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>When we no longer have to lie about us<br>When I'm with her all I want is your touch  
>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up<br>And I know I said it often but I can't wait  
>Till' we no longer have to lie about us.<strong>_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kira started to avoid Conner and Krista at all costs. She even started to date the guy Conner didn't like, Trent. Conner took notice of Kira and her boyfriend spending time together. As fate would have it, Conner and Kira were partnered up for a science project. When they worked together, they're old feelings came rushing back.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Conner and Kira were at the library starting on their science project. They were doing a project on the taxonomy of birds. They've been going to the library for a week straight gathering information._

"_You know, I'm sick of Dr. O giving hard assignments. He needs to get laid or something." Conner joked. Kira smacked his arm. "Ow!" The patrons in the library gave him a stern look. He whispered. "What was that for?"_

"_For being a dumb jock." She rolled her eyes. "And for saying something so stupid."_

_Conner shuddered. "Are teachers even allowed to have social lives?" Kira nodded. Conner just stared at her. He missed his "Rock Princess". They hadn't spoken in a month. "Kira" he whispered. Kira ignored him. "Kira"_

"_What! Conner!" She was getting annoyed with him._

"_I've missed you." Kira looked at him incredulously. "Really, I have." Kira shook her head. "Come on, like you haven't missed me Babe."_

_Kira smiled at him sweetly. "I have, I think all day everyday…."_

_Conner was excited. "Really?"_

_She smacked him again. "No!, you are a jerk you know that? I should really kill you for lying to me all those times."_

"_Kira, you have it all wrong. I love you. I do. I don't want to hide anymore."_

_Kira looked at him seriously. "Really Conner?"_

_He nodded. "__**And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us**_"

Kira wasn't sure what to feel. "I want to believe you, I do. But how long do I have to wait this time?"

"_**Just a little bit, just a little bit longer**_**. **_**Just a little bit.**_ _Please?"_

"_Conner, let's just finish this project." She didn't think she could wait any longer for him._

_**(End Flashback)**_

It was the night of the Prom. Krista was by the refreshment table waiting for her date.

He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Krista."

She smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to dance?"

He nodded. "Come on, let's knock them dead."

"I'm so glad you asked me to Prom."

"Hey, it was the least I can do. I can't believe Conner dumped you like that."

She shrugged. "Ethan, it's okay. I think he found someone he was meant to be with." They walked to the dance floor.

Conner and Kira showed up to Prom. He was wearing a classic black tux with a maroon vest underneath. He had a yellow rose in his pocket. Kira had on a halter top yellow dress. She had a maroon corsage. Her hair had spiraled ringlets all over. They walked hand in hand into Prom. Everyone stared at them. Conner and Kira kissed passionately. They both smiled. Conner thought, "_**When we no longer have to lie about us.**_"

**The End.**


End file.
